User blog:Ooo366/Superior Undead Physiology
The power to be an empowered undead. Variation to Undead Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Undead Physiology. If the user loses their physical body, they gain Superior Ghost Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Undead Mimicry/Physiology * Metaundead/Neoundead/Superundead Mimicry/Physiology * Micromutated Undead Physiology (Rational Only) Capabilities The user of this ability is a undead of superior power. Much like the rest of the empowered races, metaundead are much stronger than regular undead all thanks to having superpowers, and they tend to be more difficult to dispatch, at least depending on what powers they possess, whether they almost dwarf the power of a undead lord or not. They can also be much more intelligent than their regular predecessors, at least depending on their power sets. Superundead can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metaundead of this category gain their powers via evolution, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain superundead that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes, like having retractable claws or spikes, and among others. In fact, these kinds of empowered undead will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific superundead gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superundead this category of metaundead wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based metaundead they are more likely to maintain their respective physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superundead are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations *Superior Ghost Physiology *Superior Vampire Physiology *Superior Zombie Physiology Associations *Undead Physiology *Empowered Physiology **Superior Ghoul Physiology *Mutated Undead Physiology Limitations *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular undead in particular. **Those with Undead Manipulation will may be able to control them. **Supernatural Hunters would might be able to kill the superundead with ease. **Those with Magic or especially Necromancy, Dark Arts to Voodoo would might be able to control metaundead. **Normal, Flawless or Absolute Restoration, or Resurrection can restore individuals from being empowered undead. **They will might still be slow and/or clumsy. **Destroying the brain/decapitation may still kill them permanently. **Metaundead might still be either mindless or stupid. Known Users * Ember (Marvel Comics) * Super Undead (Resident Evil: Extinction); Rational Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Blog posts